·La ficha de la Muerte·
by Crazy-DxC.vampire
Summary: Una pequeña inocente, pide a su padre que le cuente una historia,y tras irla contando, la niña se da cuenta que todo es real y esta involucrando a su familia... ¿Qué sucederá despues? ... Pesimo summary* DxI...


**Disclaimer: TD series no** **me pertenece, les pertenece a sus productores ¬¬, tampoco el cuento o historia de la ficha de la muerte...**

**Hola :D bno solo queria decirles que esto se me ocurrio tras ver un libro de cuentos clasicos juveniles de mi escuela y ver este cuento, me gusto mucho y solo les digo q ojala tambien a ustedes...**

**Aclaración: TD nunca pasó .. y este es la primera parte **

**

* * *

**

******·**La ficha de la muerte I**·**

Ocurrió en los tiempos de Olivero Cromwell. El coronel Duncan Mayfair era el oficial más joven de su grado en los ejércitos de la Comunidad, porque sólo tenía treinta años, Pero, a pesar de su juventud, era un soldado veterano, curtido por la intemperie y maltratado por la guerra, porque empezó su carrera militar a los diecisiete años; había peleado en muchos combates, ganando paso a paso su alta graduación en el servicio y la admiración de los demás por su valor en el campo de batalla.

Había llegado la velada invernal, y en la parte de afuera reinaban la tormenta y la oscuridad: dentro, un silencio melancólico, porque Duncan y su joven esposa Courtney se habían confesado su dolor, ya no les quedaba otra cosa que permanecer sentados mano sobre mano contemplando el fuego, pensando y esperando. No tendrían que esperar mucho; lo sabían, y la esposa se estremeció ante aquel pensamiento.

Tenían una niña, Izzy, de siente años, que era su ídolo. De un momento a otro se presentaría para dar y recibir el beso de despedida para acostarse; el coronel abrió la boca y dijo:

_-Seca tus lágrimas y pongamos cara de felicidad, por amor a la niña. Es preciso que olvidemos por un rato lo que ha de ocurrir._

_-Lo haré. Cerraré mis lágrimas dentro de mi corazón, que está destrozándome._

_- ¡Silencio, princesa, que ella llega!_

Se deslizó por la puerta una figurita de cabellos rizados, vestida con ropa de noche; corrió hacia su padre y éste la estrechó contra su pecho y la besó fervorosamente una, dos, tres veces.

**-**_Pero, papá, no tiene usted que besarme de esa manera; me alborota el cabello._

_-¡Cuánto lo siento, cuánto lo siento! ¿Me perdonas?_

_-¡Naturalmente que sí, papá! Pero usted está pesaroso, no de manera fingida, sino real; profundamente pesaroso._

_-Bien, Izzy, puedes juzgarlo por ti misma- y se tapó la cara con las manos, haciendo como que sollozaba._

La niña sintió gran remordimiento al ver el final trágico que ella había ocasionado y empezó también a llorar y a tirarle de las manos diciendo:

_-¡Por favor, papá, no llores! Izzy no tuvo mala intención; Izzy no lo volverá a hacer jamás. ¡Por favor, papá!- dando tirones y haciendo fuerza para separar los dedos, la niña tuvo una rápida sospecha de un ojo que la miraba detrás de ellos y exclamó-: _

_-Papá, eres malísimo. No estabas llorando, solo estabas engañándome, Izzy se va ahora con mamá, porque no la tratas como es debido- Iba a bajar al suelo, pero su papá la rodeó con los brazos y respondió:_

_-No te vayas y quédate conmigo, se que fui malo y Duncan pide perdón a Izzy y Hará todo lo q ella pida en castigo._

_Y así acabó la cosa; un instante después había vuelto a la cara de Izzy la luz del sol, daba palmaditas en las mejillas de Duncan y puso la penitencia:_

_-¡Quiero que me cuentes una historia, una historia!_

_-¿Qué es eso?_

Duncan y Courtney contuvieron el aliento y escucharon pasos. Al principio fueron débiles, pero se fueron acercando cada vez más, con más y más fuerza, luego cruzaron por delante de la casa y se perdieron a lo lejos. Ellos respiraron tranquilamente, ya había pasado… por ahora, y Duncan dijo:

_-¿Quieres una historia? ¿Que sea alegre?_

_-No, quiero una terrible_

Duncan hubiera negado aquello, pero lo acordado era que haría lo que ella le mandara. Como buen soldado que era, no tenia mas remedio que hacerla buena. Ella dijo:

_-No todas las personas pasan por momentos felices_

_-Es cierto- Fue lo único que pudo contestar en ese momento_

_-Entonces cuéntame una historia trágica, una de miedo, que me haga tiritar y que dé la impresión de que trata de nosotros mismos- decía muy entusiasta Izzy- Mamá,_ _ven conmigo, y si quieres agarra una de mis manos, por si la historia es demasiado terrible y así podamos sobrellevarla los tres juntos. Papi ya puedes empezar_

_-Hubo en un tiempo tres coroneles…_

_-¡Eso está muy bien! Yo conozco muy bien a los coroneles, tú lo eres y yo se como son sus uniformes, continua_

_-Durante una batalla se hicieron reos de una falta contra la disciplina._

Esta frase sonó muy bien en la oreja de Izzy:

_-¿Es algo bueno para comer, papá?_

En ese momento, los padres sonrieron levemente, y el padre contestó:

**_-_**_No, no es nada de comer. Se excedieron en el cumplimiento de las órdenes que tenían._

_-¿Eso es algo…?_

_-No. Tampoco es comestible. Me refiero a que se les ordenó, en la batalla que se estaba perdiendo, disimular un ataque a una posición fuerte, con objeto de atraer al enemigo, pero llevados por su entusiasmo, fueron más allá de sus órdenes, ese disimulo se volvió real y se apoderaron por asalto de la posición y ganaron el día y la batalla. Eso irritó demasiado al Lord McLean ante su desobediencia, los lleno de elogios y los mandó a Londres para que fueran juzgados como reos de muerte._

_-¿Se trata del gran coronel Chris McLean, papá?_

_-Sí._

_-¡Yo lo conozco de vista! Cuando cruza delante de nuestra casa, con los soldados, tiene un aspecto tan… tan… bueno. Yo no sé cómo decirlo, pero sí que produce e inspira miedo entre la gente; pero yo no le tengo miedo.-Dijo valientemente_

_-¡Oh, Qué encantadora charlatana! Pues bien: Los coroneles vinieron presos a Londres, se les dejó en libertad bajo palabra de honor y se les permitió ir a ver a sus familias por última…_

¡Atención!

Escucharon otra vez los pasos. Courtney apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Duncan para ocultar su palidez.

_-Llegaron esta mañana._

La niña abrió de par en par los ojos.

_-¿Entonces la historia es verdadera, no es así?_

_-…Si…_

_-¡Oh, qué magnifico! Así resulta mejor, continua papá, pero, mamá, ¿Estas llorando?_

_-No te preocupes por mi, Izzy, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en las…, en las pobres familias._

_-Pero no llores, porque al final siempre se arregla todo. Adelante papá, a ver si llegas pronto al y vivieron felices._

_-Antes de dejarles ir a sus casas, los condujeron __primero a la Torre._

_-¡Yo conozco la Torre! Se puede ver desde aquí._

_-Dentro de la Torre el Tribunal Militar los juzgó, los declaró culpables y los condenó a ser fusilados._

_-¿A que los maten?_

_-Sí._

_-¡Qué malísimos! Mamá, otra vez estas llorando, no lo hagas, que pronto llegará el momento bueno._

_-Muy, bien entonces los tres coroneles…_

_-¿Tú los conoces?_

_-Así es._

_-¡Yo también quisiera conocerlos! Me encantan los coroneles. ¿Crees que ellos permitirían que los bese?_

Tras lo dicho, la voz de Duncan se torno nerviosa e insegura cuando contestó:

_-¡Uno de ellos, por lo menos, sí, corazón! ¡Vamos, bésame a mí por él!_

_-Ya está, y estos dos son para los demás. Yo creo que me dejarían besarlos si les dijera: ''Mi papá es también coronel y muy valiente, Y en su caso, el habría echo lo mismo; de modo, pues, que no es una mala intención''. Entonces me lo permitirían ¿Verdad?_

_-Claro que si, mi pequeña Izzy. __Entonces algunas personas no estaban de acuerdo y fueron a ver al Lord general, le decían que ellos habían cumplido con su deber, pero que ahora le pedían que soltaran a dos coroneles, y al otro lo fusilaran. Creían que con uno era suficiente. Pero el lord McLean se mostró muy rígido y los sermoneó. Pero le contestaron que no le pedían nada que no estuviesen ellos dispuestos a hacer. Esto le hizo efecto, se calló y permaneció un rato pensando. Luego les suplicó que esperaran y se retiró a su habitación para pensar, y cuando regresó dijo: ''Que echen suertes. Que se decida de ese modo, y queden dos con vida''._

_-¿Lo hicieron así? ¿ Y cuál de ellos ha de morir?_

_-No. Se negaron._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Decían que si lo hacían así, se sentenciaría con ello a muerte por su propia voluntad y eso sería suicidio. Ésa fue la contestación que enviaron, diciendo que ellos estaban listos, y que se cumpliera la sentencia del Tribunal._

_-¿Qué significa eso?_

_-Que todos ellos serán fusilados._

¡Atención!

_-¡Abran, de orden del lord McLean!_

_-¡Oh, papá, qué hermoso! ¡Son los soldados! ¡Como me gustan los soldados! ¡Déjame abrirles la puerta, déjame a mí! – saltó al suelo y corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió de un tirón y exclamó-: ¡Entren, entren! ¡Aquí los tienes, papá!_

Entraron en fila y se irguieron en una línea, armas al hombro; su oficial saludó y Duncan cual condenado a muerte, permaneció erguido y le devolvió su cortesía; Courtney estaba a su lado, algo pálida y demostrando en sus rasgos un dolor interior, aunque sin dar otra señal de angustia, porque Izzy miraba aquel espectáculo con ojos de alegría, realmente no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Un abrazo largo de Duncan, Courtney e Izzy; luego la orden:_ ¡A la Torre, marchen!_ Y después Duncan siguió con paso y porte militar, seguido de la fila de soldados; entonces se cerró la puerta.

_-¡Pero, mamá! ¿No es verdad que al final a sido magnífico? Ya te lo dije, y ahora marchan a la Torre y papá verá a los coroneles. Él…_

_-¡Ven a mis brazos, pequeña inocente!..._

_

* * *

_

**Otravez Hola :D haha enserio ojala les guste ^^ y tmbn la rara conbinación o bno, lo de izzy ser hija de Duncan xDD (no me maten ^^*)**

**bno va dedicado a Todos aquellos que leen mis fics ^^ se los agradesco, sean o no parte se FF... y en especial a ****Yanina, Sofia y M****ireya... las quiero mucho chicas ! ^^**

**bno me voy , son las... 8:55 am... noo ¬¬ no me desperte temprano, solo no eh dormido nada :DDD**

**ok no xD pronto terminare el cap de The Mistery House :D esq esta largo ¬_¬ **

**Byyyye :D **


End file.
